danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyotaka Ishimaru/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Designs Ishimaru's_design.png|Kiyotaka's design. Ishida.png|Kiyondo's official promo art. 38.jpg|From the art book. 40.jpg|Sprites. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Kiyotaka in the Beta version (Bottom - the second order from right to left). Ishimaru´s beta.jpg|Kiyotaka's Beta design. ishimarooo.png|A newer version of Kiyotaka's beta art and designs from the Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Kiyondo. Beta Taka and Byakuya design.jpg|A newer version of Kiyotaka's beta art and designs from the Danganonpa Reload Handbook along with Byakuya Togami. Early Ishimaru.png|Kiyotaka's early design. |-| Game Events= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Kiyotaka on the ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Kiyotaka and the other DISTRUST characters. DanganronpaIshimaru'sBeta.jpg|Kiyotaka's beta close up. Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Kiyotaka in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. ishimaru card.png|Kiyotaka's introduction. Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Elevator of the First Trial.png|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 morningexercises.png|During morning exercises. Duel_in_Sauna.png|The duel in the sauna. Chapter 3 Ishimaru's_Death.png|Kiyotaka's corpse. Ishi_Yamada_Death.jpg|Kiyotaka's and Hifumi Yamada's corpse. Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Special kiyotakas room.png|Kiyotaka's room. tumblr_n17qk3Ste01riv22do1_1280.png|Kiyotaka's underwear. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Trailer Kiyotaka Ishimaru playing soccer.jpg|Kiyotaka playing soccer. |-| Anime Screenshots= Episode 11 Taka, Leon, Mondo, Chihiro.PNG|Kiyotaka, Leon, Mondo, and Chihiro working together to seal up Hope's Peak Academy. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Opening Kiyotaka_Ishimaru_and_Chihiro_Fujisaki_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Kiyotaka and Chihiro Fujisaki in the opening. Episode 01 Ishimaru_Introduction_EP1_HQ.png|Kiyotaka's introduction. Everyone watching Sayaka cry.png|Kiyotaka watching Sayaka Maizono cry. Episode 03 Ishimaru anime episode 3.jpg|Kiyotaka shocked after Leon Kuwata is executed. Episode 04 Mondo arguing with Ishimaru.jpg|Mondo Owada arguing with Kiyotaka. Ishimaru_Mondo_Sauna.png|Kiyotaka and Mondo test each other's spirit. Mondo and Ishimaru the best friends.jpg|Kiyotaka and Mondo being best friends. Episode 05 Ishimaru crying.jpg|Kiyotaka crying when Mondo's found guilty. Episode 06 Ishimaru traumatized.jpg|Kiyotaka traumatized by Mondo's death. TAKA APOLOGIZING TO ALTER EGO.jpg|Kiyotaka apologizing to Alter Ego for Mondo killing Chihiro. Ishida in anime.png|Kiyotaka becoming "Kiyondo" after inspired by Mondo's words. Yamada arguing with Ishimaru.jpg|Kiyotaka arguing with Hifumi. IshimaruCorpse.png|Kiyotaka's corpse. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 11 Hifumi, Kyoko, Celeste, Kyoko.png|Kiyotaka, Hifumi, Kyoko, and Celeste in Makoto's hallucination Leon Taka death.png|Kiyotaka and Leon dying in Makoto's hallucination. End Cards Ed6.png|Kiyotaka in the end card of episode 06. Ep08card.jpg|Kiyotaka in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Kiyotaka in the end card of episode 10. |-| Manga Appearances= File:Ishimaruchibi.png|Chibi Kiyotaka. Ishimarumanga3.png|Kiyotaka explaining what a school trial is. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Kiyotaka's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Ishimarumanga6.png|Kiyotaka during his personal introduction. grumble grumble.png|Kiyotaka and Mondo glaring at each other. Ishimarumanga9.png|Kiyotaka glaring at Mondo, swearing he won't lose. Ishimarumanga8.png|Kiyotaka scolding Mondo for his outfit and his gang's motives. Ishimarumanga11.png|Kiyotaka watching Mondo after his outburst. Ishimarumanga7.png|Kiyotaka telling Mondo not to call him a genius. Ishimarumanga12.png|Kiyotaka shocked by Mondo's words. Taka having no frienda.png|Kiyotaka explaining how he never had any friends. Ishimarumanga15.png|Kiyotaka's corpse. Ishimarumanga14.png|Kiyondo. Ishimarumanga13.png |-| Stage Appearances= ''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Kiyotaka in the official stage outtfit.jpg|Kiyotaka's (Manpei Takagi) Full Outfit in the play. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Taka played by Taishi.png|Kiyotaka's (Taishi Sugie) outfit in the play. Official Art chishimondoposter.jpg|Official art. ChiIshiMondo.jpg|Official Art. Ishimaru_article.jpg|Official Art. 4koma.jpg|Kiyotaka on the cover of the ''Danganronpa DNA Media Comics. tumblr_mviym9jWaU1rkcu9zo1_400.jpg|Kiyotaka on the cover of Danganronpa: The Animation Volume 4 with Chihiro and Mondo. Kiyotaka, Hifumi and Mondo DVD cover vol 5.jpg|Kiyotaka, Hifumi and Mondo on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 5. snow.jpg|Official Art. yoouiuooiu.jpg|Official Scan. Ronpascan.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr mq43naWc2D1r42jomo2 400.jpg|Official scan. IMH.jpg|Official art. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art Kiyotaka and Peko.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art with Peko Pekoyama. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. tumblr_mr6p9dj5V71rp03jbo4_500.jpg|Unused execution art. |-| Official Site= Ishimaru_Official_Anime_Site.png|Kiyotaka on the official anime site. Ishimaru Fuki Official Site 2.jpg|Kiyotaka on the official game site (character part). Choose your character.png|Kiyotaka on the character select screen. Kiyotaka on the officil site.png|Kiyotaka on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Kiyotaka Ishimaru Profile English Site.PNG|Kiyotaka on the English site. |-| Spike's Digital MonoMono Machine= Danganronpa casts PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa casts iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa casts Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android. MonoMono Machine Site. References